


Possibilities

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [11]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e174 Impact (Rusty Quill Gaming), Fix-It, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Hope, M/M, Resurrection, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: e174 Impact (Rusty Quill Gaming), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Wilde is fine and this time he means it.Flufftober day 14: Possibilities (bc I say so!)
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Promptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listened to episode 174 yet, please turn back now.  
> Here there be spoilers.  
> Don't forget to listen all the way through, though!

Wilde is fine. 

Wilde _is fine._

_Wildeisfine._

He's fine. 

Zolf has nearly drawn blood with his blunt fingernails clenching his own fists so hard. 

Wilde is fine. 

There will be a price to pay. He doesn't care what the druid told Cel. There's always a price to pay. 

Whatever it is, he'll pay it when it comes due. 

Right now, he pulls in a big gulp of breath and watches the bard do the same. 

The light recedes and the healers step away, letting the former dead come back to their senses. 

Wilde is fine. 

He sits there, looking dazed and blinking at the crowd. 

Zolf releases the breath slowly. 

Wilde's eyes scan the crowd until they settle on Zolf and he suddenly lights up again. Not from the magic, this time. He smiles. And it's a little tired, and it's a little pained, but it's sincere and bright. And it's directed at Zolf. 

Zolf’s breath catches. 

Wilde is fine. He's alive and here and looking at Zolf like…. like that.

Zolf has no idea what to do with that. 

He's only a few steps away, so he takes them and does the one thing he'd never thought he ever could. 

He kisses him. 

He pulls him into a hug and gives him a breathless kiss. 

Wilde breaks the kiss first. He doesn't pull away, instead, hiding his face in Zolf’s neck. 

"I'm fine," Wilde says and for once, he means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush right after I finished listening to the episode (and spent thrice as long agonizing over how to tag it) 
> 
> There is hope


End file.
